A binding system between boot and ski in nonautomatically releasing ski bindings has been known for a long time. Such constructions have rigid binding parts in the tip zone of the ski boot, which hold the ski boot as firmly as possible on the ski, wherein the holding element for the heel fixes same in the longitudinal direction but permits a rotation of the heel about the longitudinal axis of the foot or the ski. This is among others a disadvantage of the common (nonautomatically releasing) ski bindings because the holding of the ski boot on the ski is dependent upon the construction of the boot sole.
In safety ski bindings which hold the boot directly on the ski, a ski boot with a rigid sole must be used because the release operations can be assured only in this manner. In safety ski bindings having a release plate, the accomplishment of the release is left to the plate so that here the use of a stiff ski boot -- under certain conditions -- is not a prerequisite. Also in this field various solutions are already known.
A safety ski binding of this type is approximately described in Swiss Pat. No. 505,630. In this known ski binding, there is provided as an additional mounting for the heel area a reinforcing member which is pivotal about an axis positioned transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the release plate, which reinforcing member is supported on the ski boot instep with stiff side portions and lends a lateral support to the instep part of the ski boot.
This known construction is not suited to address the entire problem, much less to solve it, which problem exists in working out a complete boot-ski-binding system. In order to consider the problems which occur herein, a brief consideration of the entire problem is needed, which problem of course is composed of diverse individual problems -- the solution of which separately, however, does not result in a satisfactory solution for the entire problem.
Attempts are known to make the ski boot soles thin in order to save weight and to make the boot sole flexible and thus make it easier for the wearer to walk.
At the same time bindings are known which have, for example, thick plates which, used with normally soled ski boots, have an actual standing height which is approximately 6 to 8 cm.
While a thin sole can contribute to a secure edge feel, a disadvantage is created because the boot now projects over the sides of the ski and touches the snow during skiing, especially during edging. A high or thick boot sole mounted on a base plate prevents the latter but it changes the edge feel by increasing the incident moment, or rather the moment to be overcome, which cannot take place unlimitedly without requiring a re-education of the skier.
Plate bindings have recently become known which carry parts of the closing mechanics, the safety strap, the quick adjustment, etc., and are distinguished by a special thickness. This increase in height is not desired by skiers because it is said to result in an unfamiliar edge feel. Also such devices involve a weight increase, contrary to the trend toward lightweight construction.